Paradise Lost
by jokergirl2001
Summary: One wanted peace, the other wanted revenge and another wanted to look towards the future. The fourth one just wanted the second one's affections, but this time around she just wants to find her paradise.
1. Chapter 1

_'You know, if you join the academy and become a ninja they'll stop bullying you_.'

A four year old Sakura whimpered covering her ears, "I don't wanna..." she mumbled.

 _'Why not?'_

"Mommy says-"

 _'Who cares what mom says anyways? It's your life idiot, no one can tell you what to do or not.'_

Sakura sniffed. "But I'm scared of ninjas.."

' _Dumbass, we're in Konohagakure, no leaf ninjas will hurt you or anything. And even the exceptions are missing-nin. We're not even in war right now, so qualifying as a ninja is simple as fuck. You just have to have passable Taijutsu, know how to break out of an easy Genjutsu and three basic Ninjutsu. The clone, transformation and substitution. With your chakra control it'll be easy as pie. I bet you can even graduate in one year tops.'_

Sakura's face turned hesitant, never noticing Inner smirking victoriously.

 _'And imagine how many things you can do with your chakra control. You can surpass the strongest kunoichi Tsunade or even become a Genjutsu specialist. No one will ever say anything about your forehead. Everyone will love you.'_

"I..." Sakura started, the four year old felt very tempted to accept the offer, she just needed one more push. A push that Inner was willing to provide.

 _'It'll be like a whole new world. A fantastic point of view. No one will be able to tell you where to go or who to be.'_

Sakura could imagine it already, her saving the world and everyone cheering her on. No one critisizing her appearances. But then the image of her mom telling her that a life of a ninja only leads to death flashed in her head.

Sakura bit her lips and shook her hair, "I can't, mommy said ninjas die.."

' _No, no, no. Mom is just a civilian, listen to me, I know best. Sooner or later you'll become a ninja, I swear, why not be more prepared?'_

"But..."

 _'Shh, trust me, there's a beautiful world waiting outside these suffocating gates. Waiting just for us.'_

"Really?"

 _'Yes, so take my advice. Become the strongest kunoichi alive.'_

"But I'm weak."

 _'Silly, take my advice. Practice makes perfect. Skip the boring civilian life, stick with the romantic life of a ninja.'_

Sakura was almost tempted, but then she realized something. "How do you know all this?"

 _'Does that really matter? You're not ready to know.'_

"I...don't want to become a ninja! It's you who wants me to!" Sakura suddenly said feeling hurt that her life-time companion is keeping a secret from her.

 _'Oh? Go ahead, get your heart trampled by a boy clouded too much in his hatred that he doesn't see the truth.'_

"Eh?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

 _'Go ahead, get stabbed in the stomach and left for dead. Me, I'm just a voice in your head, what do I know? I only talked to you and made sure you weren't lonely.'_

"W-wait..."

 _'Go ahead and ignore my advice, I deserve it. Let me be, I've only ever lied to you...oh, that's right, never. But Sakura knows best doesn't she?'_

"No.."

 _'Guilible, naive, easily influenced, an imitation of the real deal, immature, a lack of fashion sense, clumsy, and yet she still knows best.'_

"I never said that.."

 _'Me? Well, I only know so much. Because little tiny bitty Sakura knows best. Hit me up when you wake up to reality dear, until then don't even talk to me_ _.'_

"Wait!"

Five seconds.

Thirty seconds.

One minute.

Sakura's eyes teared up, now she was really alone. Maybe she should have agreed and made Inner happy, Inner was always there for her after all. And now Inner's gone...

"I'm sorry..." Sakura mumbled as she covered her face with her hands, a new wave of tears escaping her.

 _Inner's World_

A young woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes lay on a grass field, lazily eyeing the fake clouds above her.

She then snorted to herself.

"I can't believe I just ripped off some disney songs..."

It was ridiculous of her to just steal some lyrics and alter them. Stealing another's words. But then again, she didn't know what to say to Sakura. She didn't want any fault in changing things for the worse, so she can ignore the worry by using words that aren't her own.

"The ball's in your corner Sakura, now or never. Maybe this time you can be in the lead."

She rubbed her eyes, "That's the only thing I can give you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Inner's World_**

Inner rolled her shoulders before letting out a satisfied huff. It had been a long year, but it wasn't a waste of time. Sakura, now five years old, bless the little girl's hard work, had managed to graduate from the Academy, effectively becoming the second person in Konoha history to do so, right after Kakashi Hatake.

The five year old hadn't become the rookie of the year, but the fact that she had manage to graduate at all was enough to garner her some fame.

"Just because you managed to graduate doesn't mean we're done with training. Your taijutsu needs a lot of work, your ninjutsu arsenal is pathetic even though it isn't your fault and the only thing you have going for you is your book smart." Inner bluntly critisized as Sakura stood in front of a mirror, the five year old was contemplating where to tie her headband.

Sakura sulked at Inner's words. _'At least I graduated...'_ She dejectedly said.

Inner stopped frowning, a soft look overcoming her features. "Congratulations on that by the way. I didn't expect any less from you." She almost chuckled at how Sakura immediately perked up. "Around your neck is cuter."

 _'Thank you Inner-chan!'_

Inner furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. "Chan?" She quietly repeated, quiet enough that Sakura didn't hear her. "No problem Sakura... _chan_." Using the honorific at the end of Sakura's name was a foreign concept to her, but it did fit.

Sakura was her only friend after all.

 _'What do you think my sensei will be like?'_

"Generic." Inner indifferently shrugged.

There weren't any important characters that could become Sakura's teacher after all. Another pro of convincing Sakura to graduate earlier, protecting Sakura from having incompetent teachers.

In Inner's unbiased opinion, the only competent teacher was Gai. But the youth loving man was only competent in regards to Lee. Asuma was too lenient with the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka trio. Kurenai didn't even qualify to be a _tracking_ team's teacher considering the woman was only competent in Genjutsu. Kakashi was too focused on teamwork instead of everyone's individual skills.

* * *

Sakura nervously awaited her teacher's arrival in an empty classroom, rocking on the balls of her feet. She had been asked to arrive at ten, which was fifteen minutes ago.

Perhaps something happened to her teacher?

Or maybe her teacher decided to ditch her?

Bringing a strand of pink hair to her mouth, she nervously chewed on it.

 **'Sakura...'** Inner said in a scolding tone.

Immediately, Sakura stopped chewing. She didn't want Inner to give her a lecture. Instead, she glanced at the clock. Green eyes widened as the clock told her it was still ten.

 ** _'Genjutsu.'_** Both she and Inner realized.

Closing her eyes, Sakura focused on disrupting her chakra flow. "Kai." The girl mumbled before opening her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of a boy who was older than her.

 **'Oh fuck.'**

The boy had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His headband was tied around his forehead and he had a stoic look.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, due to special circumstances I am your teacher." He introduced himself.

Sakura blinked. "S-Sakura Haruno..." She bowed politely. "I'm in your care Uchiha-sensei!"

"Itachi-sensei is fine."

"H-hai! Um, Itachi-sensei? Why did you put me under a Genjutsu? And aren't I suppose to have two teammates?"

Itachi's stroic face didn't change. "It was a test to determine if you're qualified to become my student. You won't be getting any teammates, I've been assigned to focus solely on you. This is more like an apprenticeship."

"But w-why?"

"Special circumstances."

Sakura sighed, knowing that her new teacher probably wouldn't elaborate.


End file.
